Memories Of Mine
by Bobbeth
Summary: It had been two years since the Winter War and Aizen's retreat. But no one knew Toushiro had been taken with him back to Hueco Munco. Now, when Ichigo and friends finally find him stripped of his memories in the real world, what will they do? First Story!
1. How Long Has It Been?

_How __long has it been?_

The young captain stared through the only window of his cell.

_How long has it been since Aizen retreated from the winter war, and taken him back with him?_

His cell was always dark and cold. Although that's what he usually preferred, it was different. It was _lonely_ dark and cold. The moonlight shining through the window was his only source of light in the nights of Hueco Munco. The young captain tried to sit up on his hard bed, but fell back in sudden pain. He turned to face the wall he had originally used to keep count of the days that passed, engraving the lines with his now dull _zanpouktou_, but gave up after exactly 30 days. He pulled over his _haori_, or what was left of it, and used it as a blanket to keep himself warm. His body was covered in wounds and gashes from head to toe. It was a miracle he was living. The boy often wondered if Soul Society had even tried to search for him, or had just thought he was dead.

_I wonder what everyone is doing now..._

His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of his cell door opening.

"Yo, lil' captain!"

_Ichimaru Gin._

"Aizen wants to see ya." The tall man carried the small boy over his shoulder. Toushiro didn't resist. After the first time he had tried, he ended up with many cut wounds.

* * * * * * * * * *

After what seemed like hours of walking, they finally arrived in the room where Aizen was waiting. Without saying a word, the large man stood up from his throne and walked towards the white-haired boy. He lifted him up and held him by his neck, only to say:

"Be prepared."

_For what..?_

Before Toushiro could say anything, Aizen forcefully pushed an orb that looked similar to the _Hogyoku_ into his chest. The boy knew there was pain, but he couldn't feel it. His body was completely numb. Only after a few seconds did his body seem to feel it all at once.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

PAIN.

He let out a scream that could be heard all across Las Noches, before finally falling to the ground unconscious. His zanpouktou in Gin's hands shattered into many shards – along with his own memories.

- - - - - - - - - -

My first story! Please review : )  
And yes, I do realize that there's a lot of stories like this, but I couldn't find one that was what I was looking for or was complete.  
And to answer someone's question, I most likely will not put big obvious pairings, just slight hints of them :S


	2. Where Am I?

He opened his eyes only to see darkness.

…_Where am I?_

There was a small ray of moonlight shining from the top. The young boy's body was aching. He was about to rub his eyes when he noticed his hands.

_Blood. __**His**__ blood. Covering his entire body._

He knew he didn't have time for questions. He had to get help. Fast. It was easier said then done. It was in the middle of the night where everyone would be asleep. The white-haired boy had trouble getting up. He had only taken a step when he collapsed on to the cold dirt. He looked around for anything that would help. His eyes wandered onto a thin stick. Slowly, he stood up with the stick supporting his weight. Step by step, he wandered out where he was lying, which apparently was an alley of some sort. He tried yelling for help, but his voice wouldn't come out. No one was around. He looked back, and then fell forward. His stick had snapped in half.

_Someone.. Help.._

His vision was blurring. He struggled to stay awake and nearly gave up. That's when the ground started shaking. He looked up, with a terrified look on his face.

_A monster…?!_

* * * * * * * * * *

Ichigo sighed and leaned back on his chair. It was nearly midnight and he still hadn't finished his day's homework. He hadn't fought many _hollows _these past few days. He was bored out of his mind. His father had taken his family out on Christmas vacation, while his teacher insisted and forced him to take extra classes over Winter Break to miss the work he skipped during his journey to Hueco Munco (which he thought was weird since it had been 2 years already!).

The orange-haired male decided to rest for the day. He took a quick shower and slid under the covers. He quickly fell asleep on the soft bed, but was woken up when his _shinigami_ badge started beeping.

* * * * * * * * * *

The hollow roared and ran towards the bleeding boy, who was in shock. It threw its arm out, which the boy barely dodged by rolling to the side. The boy held on to the side of his body, as he was heavily injured, and by rolling, he made it worse. The hollow once again launched his arm. He tried to dodge once again, but his body wouldn't respond.

_Move, damnit! MOVE!_

The hollow's roar made the boy who was frozen in terror look up. The attack had been intercepted by a wave of black energy, which came from the man standing in front of him.

"Tch, just another weakling."

Ichigo made quick work of the monster, and hadn't even noticed the bleeding boy behind him. He was about to return home when he heard a small whimper behind him. He turned around, only to be shocked by the familiar face.

"You…?!"

The boy stared right at his sword. His _giant monster-cutting_ sword. He didn't care if the man had saved his life. The man was _dangerous_. The dying captain tried his best to run, but dropped to the ground after only a few steps. He was at his limit. Ichigo quickly _shunpo'd _to the long-lost boy's side and shook him.

"Oi! Toushiro! OI!"

_Toushiro? Hitsugaya To__ushiro..  
_The name echoed through his mind before he finally gave in to the darkness.

_Who is that__?_

- - - - - - - - - -

Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter :P  
I'll try to update the story every 2 or 3 days!  
Please review :)


	3. Who Are You?

Inoue walked over to the door still in her pajamas. It was already past midnight. Who would knock on someone's door this late? She yawned and looked out the window of her door.

_Kurosaki-kun?  
_She rubbed her eyes. He was still there, out of breath as if he had been running for a while. She immediately unlocked the door and opened it for the substitute _shinigami_.

"Kurosa-"

"Inoue! Heal him, quick!"  
Ichigo pointed towards the bleeding boy on his back. Although the boy was covered in blood and was cut up, Inoue could still recognize him.

"That's..!"

* * * * * * * * * *

_Voices._

Toushiro lied in the darkness. He felt a warm aura surrounding his entire body. Thoughts swarmed his mind. He could hear unclear voices.

_Am I dead?_

He stopped thinking and concentrated on the voices that he could hear.

"-and that's how I found him!"

"But why would he be here? Didn't he die and disappear after the Winter War? I saw him get stabbed by Aizen with my own eyes! This isn't making any sense.."

"That's what I thought!"

"Wait, so you're saying he didn't try to kill the hollow at all?"

"Ye-"  
The confused man was interrupted by Inoue.

"Um, he's waking up!"  
Everyone in the room turned around and stared at the boy in the barrier made by Inoue, who was healing him. He had opened his eyes. Toushiro looked around only to see people looking at him carefully.

"Captain Hitsugaya! Are you OK..?" One asked. She looked worried.

"Captain…Hitsugaya? Who are you people..?"  
Rukia noticed that he didn't have the bold tone in his voice that he once had. It was now shaky and fragile sounding.

"…I see."  
He stared blankly up at the ceiling. He attempted to sit up, only to be told to stop.

"Ah! Please rest for now! I'm not done healing you yet..!"  
He did as he was told, as his body was still aching. He lifted his hand in front of his eyes. The blood that was there was gone. He placed his hand beside his body and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off.

"Thank you."

* * * * * * * * * *

"Are you sure he could help us? He knows a lot of things, but I doubt he would know what happened to the captain.."

"You got any better ideas, Renji?"

"Shut up."

"Then let's go."  
Ichigo walked out the door, followed by Inoue and Chad. Renji exited as well and was about to close the door when he noticed Rukia still sitting at the table.

"Rukia, you comin'?"  
He asked.

"You guys go first; I'm going to report this to Soul Society."

"OK, no problem."  
She walked up the stairs as the door closed and went into the guestroom in Inoue's house. She removed the blanket that covered the giant screen that took up the space of one of the walls in the room.

"Connect to Soul Society."  
The screen flickered for a moment before it connected through. It took a second for an old man to appear on the screen.

"Kuchiki Rukia. Why have you contacted me?"

"Captain Yamamoto, sir! Something unexpected had happened last night! We have found a heavily injured Captain Hitsugaya in the real world, being attacked by a _hollow_!"  
Yamamoto stopped to think for a moment before he replied.

"What is his current condition, Kuchiki?"

"He was healed last night by Inoue after being found by Ichigo. He is currently resting in her house, but.."

"But?"

"He seems to have lost his memory of Soul Society _and shinigami_…as well as memories of himself."  
The old man opened his eyes with a serious look on his face. He seemed to be reprocessing the information that had been given to him.

"Very well. Kuchiki Rukia, please keep Captain Hitsugaya in the real world for now."

"But sir, if we bring him back to Soul Society, isn't there a way for the 4th division to heal and regain his memories?"

"No, memories are something you cannot forcefully regain. Even if you bring him back, it will cause too much commotion in Soul Society."

"But..!"  
Yamamoto raised his wooden staff and tapped the ground.

"That's an order, Kuchiki."

"Yes, sir.."  
She looked down as she wondered if it was the right thing to do.

"Besides.."  
He stopped to sigh.

"Some people might take advantage of his current condition."  
Rukia looked up from her gaze at the floor of the room.

"What do you mean, Captain Yamamoto?"  
She looked and sounded confused.

"As you know, a way to become captain is to kill the current captain of your squad in front of 200 witnesses. Even though we have other captains and lieutenants helping to manage the squad in his absense, Hitsugaya Toushiro is still the true captain of the 10th squad. That does not change even if he has lost his memory."  
She remembered how Captain Zaraki became captain.

"…Yes, sir. Understood."

"Please report to me directly if anything new has happened involving Captain Hitsugaya."

"Yes, sir. Understood."  
Rukia bowed and properly thanked the captain-commander. She walked closer to the screen and was about to shut it off.

"One more thing. Please avoid talking about _shinigamis _and Soul Society around Hitsugaya Toushiro. If worse comes to worse, he will have to live as a normal human."

- - - - - - - - - -

Sorry for the slow update! We went on a whole day trip the other day ;P  
Anyway, the chapter might be a little boring for some of you guys with all the talking, but I tried to make it longer :).  
And remember there will not be pairings in the story :O!  
Please review and suggest on how I could improve :)

-If you find any grammar errors or need to clarify some things, please post it in the review ;P


	4. Urgent Meeting?

The group stopped in front of the all-too-familiar shop. Ichigo climbed up the wooden porch and knocked on the door.

"Yo! Anybody home? It's me, Ichigo!"  
No reply.

"Maybe they're busy right now."  
Renji sat on the porch and yawned.

"Busy with what? They never have any customers!"

"Who says we never have customers?"  
Ichigo was startled by the all-too-familiar voice.

"What the.. DON'T JUST APPEAR BEHIND ME!"  
Ichigo yelled at the man who was ignoring him. The others had already greeted the man in the hat and entered. Kisuke followed after the group of youngsters.

"You comin' in, Ichigo?"  
He waved the small fan in his hands.

"Uhh, yeah.."  
The group walked into a room and sat down around the small table, while Kisuke poured them some tea. Finally settled, they got right down to business.

"So what seems to be the problem?"  
The man asked in his ever-so-joking voice.

"Well, you know about Hitsugaya Toushiro, right? The 10th division captain.. The one who died."  
Ichigo couldn't find a proper way to explain. Inoue continued.

"Kurosaki-kun found him yesterday night on the street around our school. He seemed to be in a poor condition, and right now he's resting."  
The group stared at Kisuke. He didn't seem to be the least surprised. The man folded his fan and stood up.

"That's not all, is it?"  
Kisuke was more serious than before.

Chad nodded.  
"He lost his memories."

There was a short time of silence before the standing man walked away from the others.

"I'll see what I can find about this. This may take some time, so bear with me!"  
He exited the room and closed the door halfway before he noted to the guests.

"Oh, and you guys can stay for as long as you like! If needed, there's more tea on the counter over there."

* * * * * * * * * *

The tired lady signed the document and placed it on top of the pile. She sighed and reached for the next sheet of paper and repeated the process. She stopped to drink her cup of tea, and looked out the window. It had been exactly 2 years since her captain had been killed. Ever since then, she was the one doing all the work. Her mind wandered to her long-lost captain. Matsumoto missed the small white-haired boy and the way he would yell at her for being lazy. Without him, the office was now boring and usually quiet.

_Captain.._

She snapped out of her trance when a hell butterfly flew into the room and landed on her finger.

_An urgent meeting called __on by Captain Yamamoto?_

* * * * * * * * * *

It was only then Ichigo noticed Rukia missing.

"Eh? Where's Rukia?"  
He directed his question at Renji.

"Idiot. You _just_ noticed she's gone?"

"Shut up and answer my question."  
Ichigo snapped back.

"She's reporting to Soul Society about what happened."  
The sound of the sliding door opening drew the attention of the group.

"Well, well! Speak of the devil!"  
Rukia sat down beside Inoue and poured herself a cup of tea before she informed the group of what Captain Yamamoto said.

"Huh? We can't talk about spirits and stuff around him? That's crap!"  
Ichigo slammed his palms on the table.

"Ichigo, you're just overreacting again. Besides, we can't ignore the captain-commander's orders."  
Rukia crossed her arms and tried to think. Hearing that, Ichigo sighed and removed his hands from the surface of the table.

"Well, what do we do about him now?"  
Chad asked in his low voice.

"Well if he can't return to Soul Society.. He's going to need a place to stay."  
Everyone turned to face Ichigo, who took a second to figure out why.

"Wha.. No, no, no! It's already bad enough that Rukia and Renji are using my house! Why should Toushiro join in too?!"  
He slammed his palms onto the table again.

"Your family will stay be away for another few weeks! I'm sure it will only take a short while before his memories return!"  
Rukia and Ichigo argued back and forth before he gave up against his tough competitor.

"So it's decided then! Captain Hitsugaya will stay at our house!"  
She exclaimed pointing her thumb at herself, while Ichigo looked away and grumbled.

_Our house? __**MY**__ house.._

* * * * * * * * * *

"_Yo, lil'captain. Why are __you struggling so much? You should know it's no use!"  
He ignored the fox-faced man's words. He was going to get out of Hueco Munco, _somehow_. He tried moving all his limbs, but none could move. He was tied down tight. All he could do was stare tall man sitting in front of him, drinking whatever that was in the cup he was holding._

"_Captain, that's a scary look you got there! Why aren't you happy?"__  
The man was enjoying this. Definitely._

"_Shut the hell up."_

"_Those are some harsh words,"  
He placed his cub on the table and stood up, then walked in front of the young prisoner he was watching. The man bent forward so the height of his face was about the same as the boy._

"_a little boy shouldn't be saying things like that! Instead, let's play a game, shall we?"  
The sly man walked around the pole and untied every piece of rope that held his body._

What the hell?

_The boy checked his wrists and legs. The rope had left marks that had dug into his limbs.__ He looked over his shoulder to see what the man was planning, only to see a tip of a blade coming right at him. He barely evaded the sudden attack. He turned to face the man at the sound of his voice._

"_Entertain me, captain! Let's see you dance!"  
The boy's eyes widened as he barely dodged the sharp blade that followed him. He reached for his _zanpaktou,_ only to remember that it had been taken away earlier. His legs started aching in pain from all the running that had taken place while dodging the man's attacks. He halted to a stop when he noticed he was narrowed into a corner. He turned around, his watcher was charging fast. With nowhere to run, he started chanting an incantation, only to be stopped when the man opened his blood-thirsty eyes._

"_Shoot to kill, Shinsou!"_

_The young captain could do nothing but watch as the blade was seconds away from piercing into his stomach._

"_Game over."_

* * * * * * * * * *

Ichigo exited the old shop along with his friends after a tiring discussion. The sun was already starting to set. They said their good byes to Chad and Uryu before parting. They walked with Inoue back to her house to pick up Toushiro. It was about halfway there when they felt it.

Ichigo stopped and faced Rukia.  
"This reiatsu..!"

"There's no doubt about it. It's Captain Hitsugaya's! Quick!"  
Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo with Inoue on his back shunpo'd to her door and hastily opened it. Ichigo ran up to the room where the boy was resting. He pulled open the door.

"TOUSHIRO!"  
Ichigo's eyes gazed at the captain, who was sitting against in the corner with his head on his knees. He could tell that he was in pain, as the boy's hands were clutching his head and tears were rolling down his face. He could hear small whimpers coming from the boy. Rukia and Renji stood at the doorway in shock while Ichigo ran beside the boy and shook him.

"Oi! Toushiro! Get a hold of yourself! Toushiro!"  
He repeated the name over and over.

"Stop…no..!"  
The boy shook his head. Ichigo didn't know what to do and turned around for help from his friends, only to find them staring around the room. His eyes wandered around the room trying to see what they were staring at. That's when he just noticed – every surface of the room was covered in a thin layer of ice.

- - - - - - - - - -

Chapters are getting longer and longer :)  
Hopefully this chapter is more interesting than the last one :P  
Remember to review!  
And help me point out any grammar errors I might have missed. Thank you!


End file.
